Intoxicating
by visionsjourney
Summary: A remake of my original story-Rated M mentions of domestic violence and drug use. If you don't like don't read it. Callie runs to old habits to cope with her past that is quickly catching up with her. Calzona! Disclaimer: I own nothing from GA!
1. Chapter 1

Arizona POV

Her big brown eyes batted her long flowing eyelashes as she looked at me in wanting, she graced the door frame with her insinuating curves. Her ellipse body gently hugging her black sheer lingerie, as she posed for me along the door frame. My mouth watering at the thought of ravishing every inch of her; from her pink, plump lips down to her bare, wet center. Her short, black, curly hair bounced in unison as she glided toward me. She smiled keenly at me, as I lay back on the bed; my breast perky, center wet and horny in every possible way. She climbs on top of me, licking her lips; she caresses the side of my face down to my bucking hips and kisses me passionately. The taste of her sent electric impulses through my entire body. I grab her smooth, curvy waist towards me, deepening the kiss. She moans through the kisses and I roll her over basking in all of her beauty.

I thrust two fingers into her hot, wet core, "Oh, baby...Aye mami!" She moans. I thrust harder and deeper inside of her, uncontrollably losing myself in her. I shove two more fingers into her, "Oh...Oh!" She gasps. "Do you like that? Do you like feeling me inside of you?" I ask sternly, I grab her throat and lift her up towards me. "Answer me, bitch!" I growled into her ear, I started moving in and out of her fiercely. "Yes! Yes, mami, I like it! I like it!" She yelled. I started feeling gushy, juices run along my hand. She opens her legs wider, trying to feel my hand deeper inside of her. My hand grips tighter around her neck and she grabs the bars on the headboard. "Fuck me, baby, fuck me!" She screams in pleasure as she releases her secretions into my hand. Hearing her release like that is music to my ears. Her hips began to buck and her legs are shaking.

I knew she wanted more, she always does. I turn her over on her hands and knees. Her ass was firm, round and smooth to the touch. I slide under her with my face at her steamy center. I pull from her hips to sit on my face and open my mouth on her hot, wet core. I feel her pulsating in my mouth, as my tongue slides up and down the middle of her core. Tickling her sensitive clit, she grinds on my face letting out a sexy moan, "Ooh!" She quickly then freezes on top of me and stutters, "A-Ar-Ari-zo-zona." I turn my head to see Callie's ex-husband stumbling in our bedroom doorway, holding our cooing, newborn daughter.

We quickly get into an upright position and Callie quickly motions behind me, "Give me my daughter and nobody will get hurt." I say sternly. The look of him slouched over with an insidious smirk on his face takes me into a place to scary to come back from. "What are you doing here, you know that you are not allowed within 1,000 ft of me or Sophia." Callie hesitates clenching onto my arm so hard her white french tip nail leave indentions in my skin. "I think that I am entitled to see MY daughter when I want to." He looks at Callie with a devilish gaze, "Mmmm, I almost forgot how sexy you are, Callie." He looks her up and down with a dangerous smirk and then back at me. "Just give me my daughter and leave." I frustratingly state for the second time. My flaming eyes never taking him out of my site. Sofia whimpers at the intense silence taking place in the room. "What about a trade? You have something that I want and I have something that you want." He gives a treacherous, lustful look at Callie. I notice how tense Callie has become at this point, looking away from him in shame; "Give me my daughter! I am not going to ask you again." I am on the brink of becoming menacingly violent at this point. He calmly hands over a potentially upset Sofia to me and backs away slowly not taking his eyes off of Callie. He holds up a little baggie of white powder and waves it in the air. Callie did not take her eyes off of the bag, licking her lips at the thought of enduring the mind blowing high that will make all of her problems go away; at least for the time being.

"See what you like babygirl?" She hesitantly answers no, looking away from drugs onto the floor. _She promised to get clean when she found out she was pregnant with Sofia_. "Get out of my house, NOW!" I demand. He inches closer to Callie and grabs her hand to pull her to her feet, "Arizona!" Callie cries as she attempts to resist him. Keeping me at a distance with a gun to my face and my daughter crying in my hands; he gracefully pulls Callie into an embrace and attempts to kiss her, but when she refused he back hands her forcefully across her face, causing her let out a shuddering cry. My blood began to boil as I witnessed my wife being hurt by this son-of-a-bitch once again. Sofia now is bawling intensely as I place her properly onto our bed. I grab the finely sharpened, 9 in switchblade that is hidden under our mattress for times like these. _This is not first time he has attempted to drag Callie out her our house_. Callie attempts to get away from him, when he grabs her roughly and starts shaking her violently, Callie is no longer able to talk as familiar, depressed tears stream down her face.

While his attention is focused solely on Callie with his back to me, I place the knife to the front of his neck, "Leave my wife alone and get the hell out of my house before I slit your throat and have blood splattered all over my perfectly clean walls. You have 2 seconds before you die where you stand." He raises his hands in surrender and backs away from Callie with an arrogant look on his face and the gun still in his hand, "I'll be back, you know I will." With that being said he nonchalantly leaves without saying another word.

Callie POV

 _I can't believe that just happened, is this really happening? I need a fix...I can't deal with this anymore! Why does he continue to taunt me like this? How does he continue to find me?...I need to get away...I don't know what to do!_ I stand there staring at the wall, zoning out to the thought of blissful absence I could have engaged, but Arizona was standing right there. I had promised her that I would quit. But how can I say no to such a wonderful feeling...an endless vacation in my head; until the high wears off anyway. I realize how bad I finning until Arizona snapped me out of my thoughts, "Callie, are you okay?" She asked concerned, walking towards me. I try to hold my shaking hands as still as possible, so that Arizona would not notice. I rush over to Sofia to try to distract my jonesing fit. Arizona hasn't taken her eyes off of me. I sit in the rocking chair with Sofia to attempt to sing her a lullaby, meanwhile, sweat profusely drenching every part of my body, my body shaking uncontrollably and my mind solely focused on the next time I can get a fix.

 _Flashback_

 _He was an arrogant, selfish, abusive ass that did everything but treat me like a normal human being. Yet, I still loved him; I still wanted to marry him. But who else wanted me? Who else would give me a family, a baby that I have longed for, for the longest. I already picked a name out for my daughter, Sofia; after my late grandmother. The thought of my future child was crushed as my soon-to-be husband waltzes through my dressing room door…..drunk. "Seriously, on our wedding day? You have to be drunk at this moment?!" I ask distressed. "Callie, a sensible man would have to be intoxicated with anything to even look at your sorry, pathetic ass." I stand there speechless as he insults me, contemplating spending the rest of my life with this man. "So, are we doing this or not? I don't have all day." He asks impatiently. "Oh right, and what would you be doing; wasting another check on another one of your whores? Or passed out on the couch for days at a time? One would think that you would do this for your child." He turns me around and tightly grips his hand around my neck. I gasp for air desperately before he releases roughly, "I'll be waiting." He leaves me to look at the reddened hand print around my neck, with whiskey lingering behind him._ The thought of him is just too much...I have to get out of here…..


	2. Chapter 2

Callie POV

With laced narcotic sensations coursing through my veins, I search the skies for the beauty in the world. I can hear the hypnotic adrenaline beating through my body and I can't help but to want more for life than what meets the hidden eye.

"Why is he tormenting me? I am trying to get my life together, but it just keeps falling apart." I sobbed tears rolling down my eyes. I pick up the long, clear pipe, burning my thumb as my hands continue to shake and inhale all of what it has to offer me. I lay back letting the smoked filled ambiance embrace my entire body, while I notice my daughter crawling around on a dirty, old mattress. There is not enough drugs to take away the heartbreaking feeling of failing as a mother and a wife; but there is always enough to try. As my eyes begin to go blurry there is a caramel-skinned, muscular man hovering above me. He was breathing his cocaine-filled breathe into my face, arousing my consciousness. He lays his body on top of mine, putting on his full, thick, familiar weight. He starts caressing me, then he slowly takes off my clothes all the while hearing my baby crying in the background. "I need you, right now. I need you to take care of me and my child." He says cunningly. That voice so familiar it sent a shiver down my spine. "No, please no." I beg shakingly. He slaps me in my face forcefully making blood fly out of my mouth and gushing around my teeth, "You talking back to me, bitch?" He asked angrily, while undoing his pants. I just lay there paralyzed by fear, I couldn't even whisper nurturing words to my scared baby to calm her down. He roughly enters his thick, solid form inside of me. I whimpered for him to stop, but he continued to thrust harshly into me. He pulls out a long knife and strokes my face and neck, "You shut the fuck up and take it you fucking bitch! You are my dirty little whore, aren't you?" He grunted while digging his knife into my head. I was too gone to even scream for help. "AREN'T YOU!?" He yells. I hesitantly shake my head in understanding as tears began stroll down my face from wanting to console my now screaming baby. The physical and emotional pain was just too much for me to take as I drift in and out of consciousness enduring my body being desecrated. Even in an unconscious state I could still feel what soreness I was going through on the outside. I felt every last terrifying pain of a forced thrust, I hear my baby crying so hard the sound of her wails echoed in my head, I taste blood from beyond my stomach as he tightly held my body from moving, I could sense the scent of cocaine flowing around my body, and I see nothing,nothing that I have not experienced before. " _Ow! Get off of me, you son of a bitch!" I struggle to get free of my deliriously, drunk husband, who just decided to start repeatedly kick me in the head. I maneuver from under his foot and take a broken beer bottle, that he was trying desperately to drink from moments before, and stab him in his neck. He lays there not moving, surrounded by his own blood; I really didn't care if he was breathing. With a tilted head, I wondered what my life would have become if people paid me for killing who they wanted dead._

Blinding lights take my vision as I struggle to open them; _where is my baby?_ "Sofia! Sofia!" I jump out of the cold, hard bed that smelled of death and run down the bright corridor, "Sofia! Has anyone seen my baby?! Sofia!" Arizona runs up to me, cautiously, "Whoa, Callie, you should be back in bed." She suggested calmly. I push passed her in wanting for my daughter, "Where is my baby! Sofia!"

"Callie! Calm down, Sofia is fine." She tries to touch my arm in reassurance. "Get the hell away from me, Arizona." I snap at her, struggling to stand up straight. "Are you going through another withdraw, Callie? Funny, I thought you quit." She observes with her head tilted, I walk off hastily to continue looking for our child.

Arizona grabs my arm firmly, "Callie, we need to get you checked out." I snatch my arm away from her, "No, I don't! I need my baby." A nurse walks up to Arizona and I with our beautiful baby girl. "Sofia, baby." I rush to her and take her from the nurse. I kiss my precious baby girl on her forehead, "Callie, you were raped. Do you not remember that? Do you not remember being at the crack house with our innocent child, screaming for you? Or being high out of your mind, letting that sick son of a bitch do what he wants to you?"

I continue to hold my baby close to me. Feeling guilty, I look up at Arizona, "You don't understand, Arizona." I say quietly. Arizona looked unpleasantly stunned, "What?" I looked away feeling very exposed, "Callie what were you doing there anyway, with our child no less?" Arizona asks curiously. I continued to stay silent, while holding on to my precious baby girl. The nurse guided me back to my room, stopping the argument with Arizona and I. The stares that the other Attendings and Residents gave were filled with self pity and sympathy. _I don't need them to feel sorry for me. What in the hell do they do for me anyway?_ "Sofia, you are my pride and joy and you mean everything to me. I will never let anything happen to you, again." Sofia coos as she looks up at me with disturbing bruises all over my face and blood continuously gushing from the bandage on my forehead. I sigh in despair, rattled by the fact that my child might actually be taken from me. _What can I do? My life feels like a downward spiral, lashing out at me; my entire body._ The welts are coursing on my skin, stinging by the low, cool air coming from the vents of the hospital. The pain is so sheering that the thought of it is numbing. I want my wife to hold me and reassure me that everything will be okay, even though it doesn't look that way right now. I want my life back to the picture perfect family with the big house, pet dog and picket fence setting. Everything that was normal in my life set as a default. _But what is normal to me? The abusive, drug addicted life with the violent husband and unsafe child? Or the dreams and goals for a better future, with a protective wife and healthy daughter? Who knows with me, right?_ I feel a wet feeling from between my thighs, I look down to find rose colored blood pulsating out of me and regurgitating from my mouth. An intense white light passes through my eyes as I feel my stomach tighten and jump inside of me. _This is how it ends, lucky me._


	3. Chapter 3

Arizona POV

 _Looking through the distant glass in my kitchen window I see Callie being thrown around by her husband in the next apartment, that abusive, controlling son of a bitch. How could someone treat her so coldly? She was so fragile, so weakened by him. I hear her muffled screams of plea for him to stop hitting her through the enclosed window. I yell through the window hoping that it will distract her husband for a second to give Callie a chance to run. I rush out of my kitchen and race through the rain in the attempt to save Callie. I burst through their front door to find Callie past out on the floor, with a large boot print on her swollen stomach. I hear a car start outside, "He's gone. For now. He will be back soon, you have to go or he will hurt you too." Callie struggles with her swollen, bloody lips. "Keep your eyes on me, Callie, okay? You are going to be alright. I am going to get you out of here." I reassured her. She gazed up at me with her black and blue, swollen, tear filled eyes in desperation, "I don't want to do this anymore, please keep me safe." The whisper barely made it out of her mouth before we heard the car engine turn off. I grab Callie up and help her to the back door of the real life hell and head to the safety of my apartment._

"Dr. Robbins?" I continue staring blankly into space, trying to recap the reason why I fell in love with Calliope Torres. Being in reality right now is too much for me. "Dr. Robbins?" The voice grew louder. I snapped out of my daze, "Yes? Can I help you?" I ask as moderately as I could. "Are you the wife of a Dr. Calliope Torres?" she asks. "Yes, I am. Who is asking?" I ask cautiously. "I am the representative of children and family services. I will be on Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres' case." She held her hand out respectfully to Arizona. "I'm sorry, why does my daughter have a case?" I tilt my head in confusion. "Well, it is reported that…." She paused taking out a piece of paper of her brief case. "A Dr. Calliope Torres was apparently in a very dangerous part of town, partaking in illegal drug activity, with her 3 month old daughter, Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres, as a witness. Also, Calliope Torres' ex-husband, also known for distributing cocaine and trafficking young girls, was apprehended at the scene of the crime for sexually assaulting Dr. Calliope Torres." She looked at me with such heartbreaking remorse. "I still do not understand why you are on my daughter's case, or why she has a case at all. This is just a miscommunication of events, normally I or her best friend, Mark, would have Sofia throughout the night." I snapped at her. "Callie does have some history with that, but I can assure you she is working on getting better. This is not going to happen again. You or anyone else is not going to take my child away from us. Callie adores that little girl and would truly be lost and relapse because you or whoever you work feels the need to take her away." I start to walk off, "If this is going to be a problem, I will be back with an officer." She threatens. "Yeah, yeah, you do that and make sure to tell my lawyer how you are threatening and harassing my family over something that is clearly not our fault!" I rush off to find Callie; I pause at her hospital room doorway to find her convulsing and foaming at the mouth on the floor. "HELP! I NEED HELP IN HERE, NOW!" I kneel down beside Callie and turn her onto her side, "Callie, it's okay, baby, it's going to be okay, just stay with me." She stops convulsing, laying there almost lifeless sends ultimate fear into my heart. Her heart stops beating, she is unresponsive as I try calling her name once again.

Callie POV

"Callie, the police report states that while you were extremely high, you were raped. Do you know who raped you?" I gazed at her in wanting. I couldn't tell her who, what, when, where, why or how; I want to tell her. I always told Addison everything, except about my ex-husband. Yeah, she knew the fact that I was married and knew of him, but she didn't know about him. The way he would drag me up and down the sorrow filled hallways of our rundown apartment when he couldn't get a fix the second he would wanted it. Or the way he would beat me unmercifully in front of john's he would set up so that he could buy more cocaine. But I couldn't tell Addison, I can't tell anyone...he would kill me. "Okay, you may not want to tell me right now, but you need to tell Arizona." My eyes grew big at the sound of my wife's name, "No, Addison, she'll leave me, I can't." I shake my head with tears of fear running down my healing, black and blue face. "Callie, what's wrong?" Arizona slowly comes through the door. I rolled over so that my back was facing her. "I just want Sofia." I faintly whisper. "That's what I came to talk to you about. They are going to take Sophia." She says shyly. The only person that meant any and everything to me will soon be history. How could I let this happen? I continued to look blankly out of the opened window, with tears streaming out of my blackened eyes and wincing at the pain on my bruised face. The morning air always gave me such calmness; it was the only thing that kept me sane, next to surgery. Gazing at the skyline, I searched for a reason; any reason for why the events in my life occurred. The weird part was that I wasn't angry at them, nor sad, nor happy, but hollow. As I lay there looking at the sun as it is just coming up over the horizon, I can smell the morning dew as it filled the air outside, the cars rushing by to get to work on time, the buildings standing tall as they lit up the sky for the few moments it had left, the sparsely group tulip trees placed in the middle of everything and I can hear the waves of the ocean gently coming onto shore and back into the water again. "My baby…" I mouth in shock wishing anything else would happen to me.

 _The deep fragrance of his cologne washes through my clothes as he presses up against me, revealing his hard form. The waves of ecstasy are pounding through my body, yearning for more as it is given. He lays me down with the gentleness of an angel and caresses his soft, broad hands along the sides of my frame. His kisses travel from my wide grinning cheeks to the tops of my full, naked breasts. Slowly, he removes the rest of my clothing, groaning at the sight of my toned, tender form. I have missed and longed for his muscular body to touch mine. He enters smoothly and the feel of him inside of mine brought back agonizing thoughts of what was yet to come. Tears uncontrollably ran down my face,_ "No, stop it, please." I said as panic swept through my voice. "No! No!" I continued. "Callie? Callie!" My eyes swing open at the sound of my wife's screams. She towers over me with extreme worry in her eyes. She wipes away my tears and rub my face; with both of us thinking the same thing, I roll over on my side on the bed and I try to close my eyes again. In my peripherals I can see Arizona pacing the hospital room floor. "I want my little girl, Arizona, I can't do this." I nuzzle closer into myself, letting out a few sobs. Arizona rushes to my side to comfort me."Sshhh, everything will be okay. We will get her back soon." She continues to rub my hair.

"I can't do this, I need peace. I'm going to work." I rush to stand on my feet, tearing off the patches that led to the machines that were cleansing my body of the beast that I crave so much. Stumbling to the hospital floors, I grab my clothes and head out of the room. Although I had intention to clear my mind with work, I think of something that clear it alot better.

Arizona sat in the empty hospital room contemplating her next move to get their baby girl back.


End file.
